warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Supahbadmarine/By Tzeentch! Here We Go!
Ok. So recently an idea for an AT popped into my head. Now before I go ahead and talk about the idea it is imperative that I make something clear. I have absolutely no intention of actually making it. It is too much trouble, and I have enough on my plate as it is. I am writing this blog because the idea hit me, and I simply had to express it somehow. Now then. The critical turning point of this idea occurs directly after the tragedy at the labs on Luna. You know, the one where the Primarchs get sucked out into the Warp and scattered across the galaxy? Anyway as you know the Emperor is psychically attuned the the Primarchs, and thus knows that they are alive at least. Thus he decides to go ahed with the Great Crusade, and pick them up as he goes. However in this scenario the Emperor gets a little nervous. Who knows what could happen to the Primarchs in his abscence, and even if they are all okay, what if this is simply the first move in a grand gambit by the Archenemy? ;) So as ensurance to make sure his vision comes to be the Emperor once more uses his genetic template to create a second batch of Primarchs, ten more to be exact. Since he just started work they would not be in time for the Great crusade, but the thought puts his heart at ease. He gather the necessary material from them to create Gene-Seed samples to start creating Legions. At this point the Emperor places the Primarch fetuses in the care of his brightest scientists, and most trusted men, and sends them off to a far corner of the galaxy. A large area on the fringes of the galaxy which he then has erased from the star charts, and declared forbidden from the fleets of the Great Crusade, which comes to be known as the Forgotten Zone. before they go the Emperor performs a great feat of psychic power which shields these new Primarchs from Psychic eyes, even those of the Chaos Gods. Within the Forgotten Zone each of the ten Primarchs is separated along with their Gene-Seed, and looked after by those the Emperor entrusted them to. When they finally awaken from their gestation capsules each of the Primarchs is shown a recorded message from the Emperor. It tells them of his vision for mankind, of their origins, and of their purpose as fail-safes should the unthinkable happen. It tells them that if something should happen then the Emperor will send word to them, and it will be their job to see the Great Crusade to its fruition. In addition the recording contains data crystals created by the Emperor to teach them everything they need to know to fulfill their purpose. Science, histroy, the ways of the warrior,the qualities of a true leader. With the specialists and resources that the Emperor sent with them this second genertion has everything it needs to build their own Legions. That is procisely what they do. they build their Legions after becoming powerful on the worlds they ended up on. They begin to expand out into the Forgotten Zone, conquering the human civilizations lost there, grinding any Xenos they find into dust. They discover each other, unite, and wait for the call of their collective father. However it never comes. For some reason during the mayhem of the Horus Heresy the Emperor is unable to send word to them. So they wait. They wait and wait, and fearing the worst they despair. Why hadn't the Emperor contacted them so that they could reunite and share in his triumph? Had he failed? Did the worse case scenario truly transpire? After thousands of years of waiting the Primarchs of Legions XXI-XXX decide to go out and see for themselves. They are hopeful that they will find their father waiting for them, his dream realized and a triumphant welcome in store for them. However most believe they no what they will find. The Imperium that their father tried to create killed in its infancy, and countless scattered human worlds that they must now find, unify and bring their lost father's light too. However this is not what they find. They find the Imperium as we know it. An Imperium bogged down in bureaucratic stagnation, ruled by a dogmatic religion worshipping their father as a god and under constant seige from without and within. They learn that the legacy of their brothers survived. They learn that the Space Marines fight to defend this realm, and upon closer investigation they learn of the loathsome traitors and the crimes they commit in eons past. Most shockingly of all they learn what happened to the Emperor. they learn of their father sitting half dead on a throne, no longer able to walk amidst his domain, ro speak to the people through his own mouth. Now the rest ofthe galaxy is shocked. The Imperium doesn't know how to react to the return of these long lost Primarchs and their Legions. Some of them are wondering if this isn't some heretical trick. However most of the Imperium in jubilant at the surprising return of true sons of the Emperor, and packing reinforcements to boot! The Chaos Legions are uneasy. The idea of ten new Legions like the ones that fought during the Great Crusade joining the Imperium, and being lead by flesh and blood Primarchs has them scared. However they all have the wrong idea about these new Primarchs. They. Are. PISSED! You see they were sold the dogma that the Emperor was preaching during the Great Crusade. Imperial Truth, age of logic and reason, harmony between man. Here they find that what's left of the original Space Marine Legions has either gone to worshipping foul, Warp spawned abominations, or is actually fighting to maintain this "False Imperium". In their eyes the original Primarchs and their Legions either failed the Emperor, or betrayed everything that he stood for. So they launch the Second Great Crusade to crush the Xenos scum harrying man on every side. bring the traitors to final, bloody justice and bring this False Imperium to heel so that the Emperor's vision may finally be realized. Anyway I haven't figured how it ends. A imagine some of the Legions are destroyed, some get corrupted by Chaos, and the rest finally see the Imperium for what it is, a necessary evil and join up. Thus things are brought full circle back to the way they were, but with some new players on the field. Instead maybe when the dust settles thee guys take a chunk out of the Imperium and form a rival empire. I didn't think it all the way through because as stated before I don't plan to go ahead with this. Category:Blog posts